Warrior of Thunder and Chaos
by rahar1theproud
Summary: A soul reaper's loved one is murdered and he takes it out on the 13 Court Guard Squads.


**Warrior of Thunder and Chaos**

**By Ross Durfee**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Bleach or any characters created by Tite Kubo. All characters not originally from the storyline are simply there to add another storyline, under which I do not take ownership of.**

**Chapter One**

**Six years before Ichigo became a Soul Reaper…**

"Hey Akanehime," said Ryuu Raiden, a black-haired young man of normal build, to his sister, a red-haired teenage girl.

"Yes brother?" said the red haired girl, smiling.

"Remember when we were in the Soul Academy together?" he asked leaning on a rail in the 10th Division Barracks.

"Yeah and how you had and still have a crush on Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she giggled.

"Shhhhh! She could be coming at any…" he was whispering with a red face.

"I'm not deaf you know," said Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Division under Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, smiling and strolling nonchalantly to the railing where Ryuu was standing, "I'm not blind either. Of course I know you have a crush on me." Ryuu blushed immensely and looked down at his feet.

"I uh…I…umm…I don't know what to say," he replied bashfully.

"I know what you can say," she said with a sultry smile. Then, she cleared her throat and said formally and assertively, "Akanehime Raiden and Ryuu Raiden!"

"Akanehime and Ryuu reporting for duty!" they said together as they stood at attention. Rangiku came close to Ryuu's face causing him to reel back in surprise. She forced him to the railing as he squeaked out, "Lieu-Lieutenant what are you doing?" She softly kissed him and winked over at Akanehime who was trying to contain her laughter. Rangiku slowly moved her head away from Ryuu and whispered, "This will never happen again. Our ranks are too far apart...there would be too much animosity in the squad. And most of all," she said looking away from his eyes, "Our captain wouldn't approve." She smiled and waved at Akanehime before walking away.

Shortly after, Toshiro, the captain walked by. "Good morning, Captain!" exclaimed Akanehime.

"I'm glad I found you two. Ryuu, I need you to take these reports to the Head Captain; Akanehime, you're coming with me on a mission to the real world," said Toshiro.

"Where are the reports?" asked Ryuu looking around.

"They are in my office, on my desk, it isn't hard to miss." Ryuu had a confused look on his face and thought: _That was odd. What does he mean by not hard to miss_? He then saw a stack of papers that was as tall as the captain. Ryuu dropped his jaw and stood in the doorway frozen with shock. When he finally mustered his wits, he picked up the large stack and slowly, with much encumbrance, carried the stack of papers to the 1st division barracks. He was hoping that Head Captain Shigekuni Genryu-Sai Yamamoto would be around so he could hand deliver the reports.

He got there no problem. Luckily for Ryuu there was no wind. He looked around in the barracks for an officer and saw Unohana Retsu, smiling…again. "Excuse me Captain Unohana? I have reports from Captain Hitsugaya that I need to give to Head Captain Yamamoto. Is he available?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to say this but no. He's with somebody important," she replied. "I can take those reports to him for you." Ryuu quickly set them down and half-muttered a thank you. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah…who's he with that's so important?" asked Ryuu bluntly.

"I'm sorry dear but I just don't know," she responded with a smile. They exchanged quick goodbyes and Ryuu headed back towards the 10th division barracks. All he could do was wait for Toshiro and Akanehime to get back.

He soon felt two, very ominous sources of reiatsu and one that was growing weaker. The weaker one he knew.

**Chapter Two**

_I'm coming Akanehime, I'm coming!_ Ryuu thought while running through Karakura Town trying to pin-point the sources of Spirit Pressure. Then, he saw a plume of ice particles and dust on the horizon. He then focused his attention to that area and Flash Stepped to it.

When he got there he saw a Hollow that resembled a Large, Tusked Bear. Many of the Soul Reapers were able to keep dodging its attacks but were slowly losing vigor. The Hollow was taking several attacks but was receiving no damage. Ryuu found his sister standing in a confused stance holding her zanpakutou. He ran towards her and yelled, "Use it!"

"Kireme, Howaido Urufu," she whispered as her zanpakutou turned into a spear with an ice-blue blade. The air turned cold around her as she thrusted at the Hollow, freezing it in place. The ice shattered only to reveal that the Hollow was using a force field and that Akanehime just broke it. This only angered the mindless beast. It swung a fistful of claws at her but she was too scared to move and took three large slashes to the midsection. Ryuu tried to flash step to her but as soon as he reached his destination the Hollow gored him, sending him backwards. He could feel that his ribs were crushed and could hardly breathe but mustered the strength to use his Shikai.

"Strike, Kaminari Hagane!" he hissed. His zanpakutou turned into a great sword that was wider from the middle to the top of the blade than the bottom of the blade near the hilt. He stood weakened from the Hollow's attack but his spirit was much stronger than his body. Ryuu walked past Toshiro who grabbed him by the collar of his shihauksho and said, "You will stand down and return to the 10th squad barracks immediately." Ryuu simply shook free.

"Fuck you Toshiro," he cursed before sending a barrage of lightning at the charging Hollow destroying it quickly. Everyone was surprised at Ryuu's response. Rangiku shook from her amazement and ran to Akanehime, immediately using healing Kido on her. Within a matter of an hour she was healed while Ryuu and Toshiro were keeping their distance from each other.

Akanehime sat up looking for her brother. She went to stand up but was stopped by Rangiku who was saying, "You need to rest."

"But what about Ryuu, what if he got hurt?" asked Akanehime.

"I'll go see," smiled Rangiku. She walked over to Ryuu who was sitting on a curb. "Hey, how do you feel?" she asked as she sat next to him. He didn't respond all he did was stare at Toshiro giving orders. Rangiku was fed up with his stubbornness. "As your Lieutenant I order you to tell me how you feel!"

"Just watch," he simply said. Ryuu simply walked over to his captain and said, "Take me back to the barracks. I'm ready for my punishment."

"I'm surprised to see you act like this," said the Captain.

"But brother-" said Akanehime in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself right now," smiled Ryuu to try to instill comfort in his sister. Then, he felt a strange source of spirit pressure. He looked back at Akanehime only to see another Soul Reaper stab it's Zanpakuto through her. Her body was frozen with pain and fear. Her torso went rigid. Akanehime fell to the ground and was too weak to move. Ryuu broke free from the crowd and rushed to his dying sister. He turned her over and held her head on his arm. She was shaking and barely made out the words "I don't want to die".

"It'll be alright Akanehime! We can use more healing Kido, and you'll be-" Ryuu paused when he saw her body start to fade. "No no no no no! Stay with me! We have to save you! _I_ have to save you!" With that she was gone. The face he was holding was now faded and nothing. He looked up at the Soul Reaper that had just killed the only family he's ever had with eyes bloodshot with tears and pure rage. He retrieved his Zanpakuto quickly and didn't even bother to go Shikai. The mysterious Soul Reaper did nothing but smile wickedly. When Ryuu raised his weapon to kill the Soul Reaper, he heard a female voice scream out, "Bakudo Number 63! Sajo Sabaku!"

Ryuu's arms tightened and were soon locked behind his back. He writhed to try and break free but to no avail. The mystery man raised _his_ weapon to kill Ryuu. Before the blow could be dealt Ryuu was pulled away. Ryuu saw his captain rush in to deal with the unknown Soul Reaper. Rangiku appeared in front of Ryuu as he struggled to free himself.

"Stop struggling! You'll only hurt yourself," she commanded. It seemed to only aggravate him more. She then placed his head onto the front of her shoulder and he immediately stopped struggling. He closed his eyes and kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again until he fell asleep or so he thought.

**Chapter Three**

When Ryuu awoke he found himself in the middle of a group: Unohana Retsu, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Isane Kotetsu. Ryuu slowly sat up but could still feel pain in his ribs.

"Head Captain? He's awake now," said Isane

"Good. Ryuu Raiden, as soon as Captain Retsu finishes the healing process I  
>would like to meet with you in my office. Understood?" instructed the Head Captain.<p>

"Yes sir." One hour later, Ryuu went to the 1st Division barracks as instructed. "You wanted to see me Head Captain?"

"Yes, I am sorry to inform you but your sister was killed by a Hollow yesterday-"

"But that's impossible! I just saw her yesterday," Ryuu interrupted.

"Are you saying you don't remember?"

"Why, what happened?"

"It is as I said, your sister was killed by a Hollow. I do not know how to properly offer my condolences in these types of situations, except to say that she did her duty and she did it well. If it wasn't for her many more soul reapers would have been killed," said Yamamoto. Ryuu stood there stunned not knowing how to reply. "Now, having said that, I would like you to duel a soul reaper named Ichiro. He will meet you at the Squad Ten barrack's dojo. You are dismissed." Ryuu bowed and worked his way to the squad ten barracks.

When he reached his destination, he noticed that the dojo was filled to the brim with many soul reapers including captains and lieutenants. The only part that was not filled was the area where Ryuu and the soul reaper Ichiro were to duel. Ryuu also noticed his cousin, Rizzen Raiden, standing amongst the squad 11 members. Rizzen was a normal sized soul reaper with long black hair covering half of his face. Ryuu went up to him and said, "So, where is what's-his-name?"

"You mean Ichiro? He's over there waiting for you to enter the ring," pointed Rizzen. Ryuu looked over and saw a young soul reaper with short black hair wearing a necklace with many white stones around his neck. Ryuu walked over to the area where Ichiro and he were to duel. Both he and Ichiro bowed as soon as the gong was rung. They were both given their Bokken and both started in the normal Kendo stance. Each moved around the ring in a slow circle. Ryuu went for the first attack by bringing his Bokken above his head and swinging it down at Ichiro. Ichiro easily blocked it and started his attack by pushing Ryuu's Bokken to his right side and went for a diagonal slash to the right side of Ryuu's neck, stopping before it would hit him.

"One point for Ichiro!" yelled a mediator. Ryuu was surprised at this young man's swordsmanship. The two duelists went back to their starting stance. Ryuu pressed the attack again only to be disarmed by a loud thwack to his Bokken by Ichiro's effortless parry. "Another point for Ichiro!" shouted the mediator. That round was over and after some officiating the two resumed their stance. But then, Ryuu changed his. He put his Bokken in his left hand and brought it back to where his left hand was parallel to his cheek. Also, he extended his right arm outwards with his hand open.

"What's he doing?" asked Rangiku to Rizzen.

"He's using the 11th Squad's old Sasori stance," he replied.

"11th Squad? How'd he learn it?"

"I taught him."

"Then how come I've never seen it?"

"Supposedly, before Captain Zaraki became a captain, the 11th squad used the Sasori stance in fights. They quickly learned that it was inefficient compared to Kendo, but a few that had mastered it were especially deadly. It usually consists of stabs and parries for attack and dodges and weapon grabbing for defense."

"I sure hope Ryuu knows what he's doing."

"Don't count on it," scoffed Rizzen. Ichiro was confused as to what Ryuu was doing but soon gained his wits. _If I target his right arm and keep him from using his left, I should win this round no problem_, thought Ichiro. Ichiro went on the offensive and swung at Ryuu's right arm. Ryuu simply grabbed Ichiro's Bokken and mustered all his strength to throw him out of the ring.

"One point for Ryuu!" yelled the mediator. However, a second official whispered in his ear. "And another point for Ichiro!"

"What?" complained Ryuu looking straight at the mediator. Ichiro took this opportunity to attack Ryuu's flank, but Ryuu was quick. Before the blow could be made, Ryuu switched hands with his Bokken and parried Ichiro's attack. Ryuu then quickly thumped him on the forehead with his weapon.

"Another point for Ryuu!" That round was over and each duelist took a 5 minute break to regain their stamina. Once they were ready, they resumed their previous stances: Ichiro using Kendo and Ryuu using the Sasori stance. The two tuned out the crowd to focus on each other's moves. For the onlookers, the two almost seemed to synchronize their movements respectfully to each others' stances. The attack started simultaneously, with both Ichiro and Ryuu trading blows and parries. The spectators were stunned by the profoundness of each others' swordsmanship. Finally, Ryuu grabs Ichiro's Bokken and goes for a stab to the throat. He stopped before the point of the blade hits Ichiro's larynx. The mediator is astonished but soon shouts, "This duel ends in a draw!" The two duelists slowly lowered their wooden swords and bowed. The two duelists returned to their squad members. Rizzen walks towards Ryuu and says, "I am disappointed with you. You accepted a draw. You know our family code. Your enemy's defeat is second to none. Accept victory or death, no in-betweens."

"What was I supposed to do? Besides, he fights well for a boy."

"Just don't lose next time!" Rizzen returned to his squad as Ichiro approached Ryuu.

"That was fun! We should duel again sometime," said Ichiro. Ryuu just simply nodded. "Head Captain Yamamoto has invited both you and me to a tea ceremony. Do you accept?"

"I'll be there," Ryuu replied. Unbeknownst to Ryuu, this meeting will change him forever.

**Chapter Four**

Ryuu went to the Squad One's offices led by Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe. The stoic lieutenant slid open a door where Ichiro and Yamamoto were waiting. Ryuu sat down as the three of them went through the formalities of the Japanese tea ceremony. After the ceremony, Ichiro and Ryuu were exchanging battle tactics for dueling. Yamamoto piped in and said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but you seem to be taking your loss in stride."

"What loss? We were in a draw," replied Ryuu with a confused look.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"What?"

"Ryuu…your sister is dead," Yamamoto stated bluntly. Ryuu couldn't believe what he was hearing. After many minutes, he asked "How?"

"She was killed in action." Ryuu was dumbfounded but soon his memories washed over him. His face contorted into a look of confusion, then sadness, then anger. His emotions strengthened him to the point where he crushed his chawan, or tea cup.

"'She did her duty,'" he scoffed, "'She was killed in action.'" He then looked up at Yamamoto and raised his voice, "She was terrified! But most of all…she was murdered by a Soul Reaper!" He quickly rose to his feet, as did Ichiro, while Lieutenant Sasakibe rushed in with his hand gripping his sheathed Zanpakuto. Yamamoto held up his hand to keep the two on standby.

"Speak your mind Ryuu," replied the hardened old man.

"You're a senile old man whose in too much love with himself to care about those who do his dirty work!"

"How dare you!" shouted Ichiro. Ryuu then took a swing at Ichiro, but it was a blind swing as Ichiro easily blocked it. This bought Chojiro enough time to cast a binding Kido to Ryuu. For the second time, Ryuu was bound by Kido at the worst time. "Take him away and confiscate his Zanpakuto at once," bellowed Yamamoto. Ryuu was then being dragged out by Chojiro and a few guards.

"I _will_ have my vengeance! I swear it!" he yelled. "I _will_ crush the Soul Society and bring the Seireitei down on your head!" Chojiro then grabbed Ryuu's Zanpakuto to ensure that he would not use it if he broke the Kido spell. Ryuu was then dragged off to the Nest of Maggots, where they keep dangerous Soul Reapers who may become a threat. Here the inmates are kept on the Second Squad's detention grounds and roam freely in the construct. It is a weapons-free area and anyone going in must submit their Zanpakutos at the door. A little while after, when Ryuu was brought there, a prisoner walked up to Ryuu who was sitting in a corner minding his own business.

"You must be new in here," asked the man. Ryuu nodded. "So, what'd ya do?"

"I promised 'old man' Yamamoto I would tear down the Soul Society," replied Ryuu.

"You 'promised' him you would 'tear down the Soul Society'?" asked the rugged man. Ryuu nodded again.

The man just laughed and said, "And they call me crazy!" This angered Ryuu.

"The Soul Reapers killed my sister!" The man continued to laugh. Ryuu got up and shoved the stranger to the wall. Ryuu didn't know the man was armed…sort of. He took a sharpened rock and cut over Ryuu's right eye. He yelled out in pain and reeled back, giving the guards reason to enter the large cell. Ryuu then made a standing kick to the man's jaw, knocking him out. The guards tried to restrain Ryuu, but his strength was too much for the Onmitsukido. He then took a chance to escape from the main door. He got far but the Seireitei was soon alerted. Ryuu took back alleys after he decided he would go to the training grounds, hoping to lose his pursuers in the trees.

He reached the training grounds but was then confronted by his cousin, Rizzen. They stood there staring at each other, waiting for the first person to move. Rizzen slowly reached for his Zanpakuto and unsheathed it. Ryuu took a defensive stance as Rizzen moved in for the attack. However, Rizzen didn't attack Ryuu. He flash stepped behind Ryuu to block none other than Rangiku from capturing his cousin.

"Rizzen what are you doing?" shouted Rangiku.

"Ryuu, listen to me very close. Go deeper into the training grounds. There you will find a Senkaimon that will take you to the world of the living. Go to Urahara shop where a Gigai will be waiting for you," said Rizzen very calmly.

"Why should I trust you?" Ryuu said defensively.

"Because, our family is getting smaller and you are the key to its longevity. Now, go!" shouted Rizzen. Ryuu felt uncomfortably important and ran to the Senkaimon. He leapt through and was gone. Rizzen made sure that Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Squad wouldn't tell the rest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads what happened to Ryuu. They were made to believe that he was injured and died somewhere in the forest. But that was not the case.

**Chapter Five**

**One year before Ichigo becomes a Soul Reaper…**

After 5 years of chasing a missing, rogue Soul Reaper, Yamamoto calls off the search for Ryuu Raiden. Rizzen found this to be the opportune moment to use Ryuu as a catalyst for his reign over the Seireitei.

It was a normal, sunny day out in the training grounds. Students from the Soul Academy were training under their mentors using – and learning – new techniques so that someday they can be Soul Reapers. Around midday, the sun hid behind a few clouds, giving the students a chance to find some shade. As a few minutes went by, the clouds grew in intensity and began to rain heavily. Rumbles of thunder could be heard along with flashes of lightning being seen. The students began to scramble to find a dry area when a Senkaimon opens near them. Out of it emerged a muscular man of tall stature wearing a black hakama, tabi and clogs, a red obi and a grey head band. He also had wrappings around each of his forearms and his abdomen. He had short, slicked-back black hair and a chin strap type beard. His eyes were a piercing yellow. He walked towards the students unarmed. Two official Soul Reapers stepped in front of him with their Zanpakutos at the ready, not knowing who the strange man was.

"Stop right there! I don't know who you are but I am placing you under arrest for trespassing!" said one. Frightful students hid behind the trees.

"I am merely here to claim what is rightfully mine," said the man in a deep voice.

"And what would that be?" asked the other Soul Reaper.

"Kaminari Hagane…my Zanpakuto," he said calmly, "You can get it for me now or-"

"Or what?" The large man looked at the Soul Reapers in the eyes and replied simply with, "Or I kill everyone." The two men laughed hysterically at that.

"Fine, have it your way," he said as he took an attacking stance. The two Soul Reapers unsheathed their Zanpakutos.

"This is great, two on one," sneered the Soul Reapers.

"Then the odds are in my favor," replied the leviathan of a man. The two men looked at each other taking their eyes off of their target. This gave the mystery man the opportunity to attack. He kneed one Soul Reaper in the face knocking him to the ground. The other Soul Reaper was picked up by the throat. He tried to fight back by making shallow stabs to the man's tough body. He then dropped his Zanpakuto to try and use both hands to free himself. This was to no avail. Soon he ran out of air and fell limp as the strange assailant dropped him to the ground. He picked up the dead man's weapon and finished off the other Soul Reaper. He walked over to the cowering students of the Soul Academy. "Since you haven't become Soul Reapers yet…I will spare you. Now run! Tell the Soul Society I have come. I want them to know their destroyer."

"Who? Who has come!" whimpered a boy from behind a tree.

"Ryuu Raiden," he smiled evilly, "now go…before I change my mind."

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado Number 31! Shakkaho!" yelled a girl as Ryuu was walking away. The red ball of energy went flying towards its target and met its mark. "I got him!" she celebrated. As the smoke dissipated there was no body.

"And now I have a reason," the girl turned around terrified as Ryuu placed his index and middle finger to her forehead. "Hado Number 4. Byakurai." As the bolt traveled through the girl's skull, the other students watched in horror. He looked over at them and said, "Didn't I say run?" The young students ran off towards the Seireitei as per instructed. "I will have my vengeance." Soon, the pounding of the alarm sounded. "And so it begins."

As the storm progressed, Ryuu had successfully infiltrated the Seireitei and pummeled low ranking Soul Reapers into submission or unconsciousness. Slowly but surely he made it to the 10th squad barracks and quickly dispatched the guards. He entered the building and searched room to room for his weapon. If he encountered any resistance it was swiftly quelled. He then reached Captain Hitsugaya's office and luckily it was unoccupied. He tore it apart searching for his Zanpakuto. When he thought it wasn't there he threw back his head in frustration. He then saw it sitting atop a book shelf. He knocked over the book case and caught his sword as it came tumbling down. He turned around only to find a group of Soul Reapers before him.

"We know who you are and why you've come," stated a higher ranking member, "Ryuu Raiden! Stand down and your sentenced will be lightened." Ryuu simply drew his Zanpakuto.

**Chapter Six**

There was an outburst of lightning and reiatsu on the floor of Hitsugaya's 10th Squad Barracks Office. Out of the midst of the chaos, flying through the air, Ryuu was clutching a Soul Reaper by the head and throws him into a nearby tower causing it to collapse from Ryuu's explosion of strength. His Shikai released, he landed in a group of Soul Reapers and cut them down in a flurry of blood and steel. Soon after, all the Captains and their Lieutenants Shunpoed before him. Having been showered in blood, he was a frightful sight to behold. Standing at a robust height of 6'10", he towered over his opponents.

Shunsui Kyoraku, his typical sheepish self, smiled and asked, "Who's that big fella?" Rangiku Matsumoto, standing loyally next to her Captain, saw this giant of a man looking around and acting like a caged animal. He saw her. She looked in his eyes and saw the same ferocity and anger…and sadness. She then realized that the strong, yellow eyes she stared into were the same as Ryuu Raiden's. She began to feel sorry for him but remembered her duty as Lieutenant of the 10th Squad and as a Soul Reaper.

Ryuu began to doubt himself, knowing the power of the Captains and Lieutenants before him, "I guess it takes a lot of guts to face one man with plenty of backup." Kenpachi Zaraki smiled evilly and said, "He seems strong. I wanna put him to the test."

"Shut it Kenpachi! You are the same as all of them," Ryuu shouted and pointed in a circle, "cowards! BANKAI!" There was a burst of Reiatsu and a large flash. The high ranking Soul Reapers averted their eyes. But then it was gone and so was Ryuu.

Ryuu appeared in an alley in Karakura Town from a Senkaimon. "Shit, that was close. I can't keep fighting too many people at once, especially if their all above my level. He sat down and looked at his open palm. "I will avenge you Akanehime…I promise," he said making a fist, "I promise."

**Chapter Seven**

**Three days after Ichigo became a Soul Reaper…**

"Do you really have to follow me around Rukia?" asked Ichigo, an orange-haired high school student, quite annoyed.  
>"Seeing how you've been able to take all my powers away, I think I have every right to," retorted Rukia. They argued all the way to Karakura High until they sat down in class and said their hellos to their class mates and friends. Ichigo looked at the clock and saw a half hour before class would start. Rukia's phone went off and her face had an urgent look on it. "Hey Ichigo, I forgot something at home, would you mind coming with me to get it." Ichigo discreetly looked at her phone and agreed to go. They quickly exited and made their way outside. Rukia gave Ichigo his Soul Candy. He popped it into his mouth and soon Kon took control of his body as his soul was discarded out.<br>"Man I can never get used to that," stated Ichigo. Rukia checked her phone to follow the Hollow's reiatsu and saw that it was nearby. Ichigo saw a long, orange-haired girl being chased by a quadruped Hollow with an upside down mask. "Orihime!" shouted Ichigo. She tripped and cowered before the large hollow. Before the Hollow could bite at her, a plume of dust went up in front of it. When the dust cleared, there was a large, muscular man with short, black hair wearing black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a black, leather vest. He was holding off the beast with one hand and threw in a left-hook to try and shatter the mask. It didn't work but it knocked the Hollow down. He kept pounding and pummeling at the Hollow viciously with both fists. He soon grew fed up with its tough mask and used his entire strength to tear off its head. The Hollow disappeared in death and the strange giant helped up Orihime. Rukia saw his face and stood frozen, not in fear but in shock.  
>"You! Who are you?" asked Rukia after gaining her wits.<br>"None of your business, that's who," replied the man coldly as he walked away.  
>"Where are you going?" asked Ichigo.<br>"Same place that girl is going," he replied again, "School."

**Chapter Eight**

Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime were walking behind the mystery man. He knew this. An alleyway was ahead and the man turned into it. Rukia ran to the alley but saw no one.

"Dammit," she said to herself.

"What's going on Rukia? You've been acting weird since we met this guy," asked Ichigo.

"It's nothing," she replied. Ichigo simply shrugged his shoulders and the three moved on to the school. They reached their destination and sat down in their classroom. Ms. Misato was getting the class's attention.

"Good morning class. We will be having a new student with us for the year. Please welcome," said the teacher while the man from before walked in the door, "Ryuu Raiden. You may take your seat now." Ryuu walked to the desk in the far left corner of the room and sat down. Rukia's fears were confirmed. The man that attacked the Soul Society one year before was in her presence. Before lunch break, all Rukia could think about was why Ryuu was here. When lunch came Rukia went with a group of girls and Ichigo went with his friends. Ryuu was on the roof in the vicinity of Ichigo and his friends. Ryuu was quietly eating a sandwich when he saw Keigo Asano standing over him.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" he asked with a smile.

"Why would I want to hang around with a bunch of losers?" said Ryuu rhetorically.

"I'm not a loser! You're the loser!" Keigo overreacted like he typically does. Ryuu put his sandwich back in a small paper bag, stood up and lifted Asano by the shirt off his feet.

"Let's get this straight: I don't talk to you, you don't talk to me. Got it?" hissed Ryuu as Keigo nodded in fear. "Next time, I won't be so kind." He dropped Asano, picked up his paper bag, and exited the roof.

"Way to piss off the new guy," sneared Mizuiro. Ryuu moved to the ground and found Rukia sitting with Orihime and four other girls. He made his way there. The girls noticed a large shadow was cast over them and looked behind them. They saw Ryuu towering over them as he asked, "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

"Sure," piped an interested Michiru before Rukia could object. Ryuu sat down opposite of Rukia. Then all of a sudden, Reiichi, an older student, came by and scooped up Michiru's lunch in an attempt to pester her. "Hey! Give it back!" Reiichi held it high above Michiru to taunt her. She jumped and jumped but to no success. The other girls were shouting, "Stop it you jerk!" Then out of nowhere, Ryuu got up and booted Reiichi in the face. He immediately dropped Michiru's lunch, spilling it onto the ground. He then went to punch Ryuu, but Ryuu caught it and torqued Reiichi's wrist.

"Apologize to her!" bellowed Ryuu. Reiichi barely made out an "I'm sorry" through the pain. Ryuu then pulled him back, cocked back his right fist and knocked him for a loop. Reiichi then retreated quickly. Michiru then inspected her lunch and discovered that it was not salvageable. Ryuu came over with his bag lunch and said, "Here, take mine."

"You mean it?" asked Michiru. Ryuu nodded. "Oh, thank you!" Michiru then slowly ate Ryuu's lunch. Whenever she would look up at Ryuu, he would smile. As for Rukia, she was actually impressed. Soon after Michiru was finished, the bell rang for classes to resume. On the way back to the classrooms, Tatsuki said to Ryuu, "You've got some moves. Why don't you come down to the Dojo after school and spar with some of the members?"

"Sure," he replied. A few hours later, on their way out of the classroom, Michiru and Ryuu met up. "Did you want to come to the dojo and see me kick some ass?" asked Ryuu with a smirk. Michiru's face lit up. 

"Sure, let's go!" exclaimed an excited Michiru. She grabbed Ryuu by the hand and ran, pulling him along. When they made it to the Dojo, Tatsuki was waiting outside with Rukia. Ryuu was surprised to see her. 

"Are you ready?" asked Tatsuki. Ryuu nodded. She then led him into the Dojo and he saw many students training and sparring. "I just need to find someone to spar with you," said Tatsuki. 

"Actually I was wondering if I could face your top Karate ka," replied Ryuu. Tatsuki simply agreed with doubt in Ryuu's abilities. Ryuu dressed in the white Karate outfit and awaited his opponent near a large, blue mat. In walked a man of normal build and short hair towards Ryuu dressed in a similar outfit. They bowed and Tatsuki signaled for the match to begin. The two sized each other up and when the blows began they were traded and blocked and sometimes evaded evenly. The match went on for quite awhile. Ryuu was using his toughness to wear down his opponent, who was beginning to become frustrated. He even went for a right hook which connected with Ryuu's jaw. Ryuu's head snapped to the side and he slowly turned to face his enemy. This hurt enough to anger him. He grabbed his opponent by the waist lifted him up and slammed his back on the mat with enough force to send the air out of the enemy's lungs. Ryuu stood up as he watched his quivering opponent gasp for air. Tatsuki ended the match, naming Ryuu the winner but immediately helped up his opponent who was carried away by two other students. 

"You didn't have to go all out you know," chastised Tatsuki to Ryuu. 

"One thing I learned in _my_ training is 'take down your opponent in any way possible'," replied Ryuu sharply, "to whatever end." He walked into the changing room to dress back into his street clothes. When he exited, he felt multiple points of reiatsu. Hollows, he thought. He ran past Michiru and shouted, "See ya tomorrow!" He then exited his Gigai where no one could see and brandished his Zanpakuto running off towards the Hollows.

**Chapter Nine**

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu found themselves surrounded by Hollows. Ichigo and Uryuu were eliminating as many as possible but didn't seem to make a dent in the amount of unruly beasts before them. When all seemed lost they heard a deep voice shout, "Urufu Getsuei Ikatzuchi!" Soon, a large wave of yellow energy connected with most of the hollows, killing them. The four looked to the source of the blast and found none other than Ryuu standing on top of a small building with his Shikai. The Hollows seemed to be retreating towards the sky when a hole tore open revealing the head of a Menos Grande. Ichigo looked towards it and said, "A Menos Grande. I'm not sure I can defeat another one." 

"Watch and learn," said Ryuu as he appeared in front of them, "Bankai!" Ryuu's Shikai split in half revealing two large, single-edged swords. He lunged himself into the air toward the Menos, ready to destroy it. He shouted, "Roketto Kushi!" Two wings made of lightning formed behind him rocketing him at the Gillian with both swords jutted outwards in front of him. He connected sending the Menos Grande back a step. It seemed to not do much damage but it angered the beast. It readied a mass of red energy at its mouth. It made a shriek as Ryuu retreated to ground level. The red energy was shot at him but he simply shouted ,"Henko!" he blocked the energy with both Zanpakutos and sent it back at the Gillian infused with thunder. The blast exploded on the Menos's mask, cracking it. He formed the thunder wings again and shot himself at the Menos. He then shouted, "Oto no Uchi Yabu!" He then smashed both of his sword s simultaneously on the Gillian's mask. The Menos shivered and then crumbled to the ground in a mass of debris and black ash. When Ryuu reached the ground he noticed Rukia running towards Ichigo and he flash stepped away. 

"What happened, who killed the Menos Grande?" asked Rukia, out of breath. 

"It was Ryuu but he disappeared again," replied Ichigo. 

"Damn!" 

"What is it about Ryuu that you get so weird about?" asked Orihime. Rukia sighed. 

"Let me tell about the last few years in the Soul Society."  
>******************************************************************************<p>

Ryuu stood floating in the air, watching the soul reapers below him. His old Captain and Lieutenant were standing there talking to each other. It was time he confronted them. "Well," a smooth male voice said standing next to him, "Shall we reacquaint ourselves cousin?" Ryuu Raiden looked over to his cousin, Rizzen, a little smirk on the small man's face though the left side of his face was covered by his long black hair, at least he was small to Ryuu. He answered Rizzen by simply using a shunpo, disappearing from his sight. Rizzen sighed, "I guess he really is anxious. She is there after all." Rizzen decided to stay back for a while and watch. 

Rangiku and Toshiro were talking with each other when they felt the new reiatsu. The feeling was familiar to both of them. When they turned to see who it was, they were terribly surprised to see him of all people. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Captain Hitsugaya; I imagine you are here to do the work of that coward Yamamoto."

"Ryuu," said Rangiku as a tear started to form in the pit of her eye, "Why are you here?" Ryuu looked at the woman he lo-…USED to love. She was just like the others, and should be dealt with like the others. He drew his zanpakuto and said, "To avenge my sister. Strike, Kaminari Hagane!" Ryuu's zanpakuto started to glow, and then revealed its shikai state. 

"Avenge your sister?" Rangiku asked with both anger and sorrow in her voice, "Akanehime was killed by a hollow; you of all people should know that. We were both there when she died." Rangiku cried even more now and said, "You held her in your arms. How can you not remember that?" The last sentence was said in a scream.

Ryuu screamed back with his own anger, "I remember it well enough to know that soul reapers killed my sister! Urufu Getsui Ikatzuchi!" Then suddenly a mass of lightning surrounded Ryuu's sword, and with a simple swipe of his sword the lightning was sent towards Rangiku and Toshiro. Toshiro quickly jumped out of the way, but Rangiku was still so grief stricken that she couldn't move.

"Rangiku move!" Toshiro yelled at her. But it was hopeless, Rangiku just couldn't find it in herself to move, and the lightning engulfed her. Toshiro looked on in despair at what had just happened to his Lieutenant. Ryuu could only grin in satisfaction, glad to be rid of her. But his reaction was far from happy when the smoke settled. Not only was she still alive, but HE was there, a fiery zanpakuto in hand, and had somehow protected both of them from the attack.

"What was that you called my grandpa? asked none other than Ichiro Yamamoto with a seething hatred.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Ryuu asked with an enormous amount of anger.

"It doesn't matter!" Ichiro yelling at him, "What matters is that you will pay for everything you've done against the Soul Society and most importantly, AGAINST MY GRANDFATHER!" Ichiro then rushed at Ryuu, zanpakuto held out to his side, the flames then suddenly roared to life and it's color changed to a light blue tinged with a white.

Toshiro's eyes widened when he heard what Ichiro said, his grandfather? What on earth was he talking about? He dismissed the thought for now, and came over to Rangiku's side, "Are you okay Rangiku?"

"Yes, I…I'm fine. I'm sorry that I-"

"Don't worry about apologizing," Toshiro said with a sincere voice, "You're not hurt and that's all that matters." Both Rangiku and Toshiro watched the two fighting each other looking on in amazement as the two went at each other with full strength. Toshiro then pointed out, "Ichiro's zanpakuto has gotten considerably faster since it's changed to that blue."

Rangiku didn't notice it at first, but he was right. In fact it had gotten so much faster that Ryuu was having trouble keeping up with it, a few minor burns collecting themselves on his body. But what was strange for Rangiku is that she swore she's seen this scenario before, though it was a different place, and a different time.  
>Isane came running toward the two combatants and finally caught up with Ichiro, but only to see him fighting Ryuu. She came over to Rangiku and Toshiro, "Hello Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, sorry I'm late. Ichiro is much faster than me."<p>

"It's fine Isane," Toshiro said, "He at least came at the perfect time." The three watched Ichiro and Ryuu fighting.

Isane then said, "Why are we just standing here watching when we could be helping Ichiro?"

Toshiro replied sternly with, "Because this is personal between them, though I'm not sure how far it goes. But if I absolutely have to then I will go help Ichiro."

Isane turned to Rangiku, "What about you Rangiku, will you help as well?"

Rangiku shook her head, "No, I...I just can't bring myself to fight Ryuu, even though I know he's done terrible things I just can't fight him. I..."

"You like him that much don't you?" Isane said with a bit of a cheerful voice. Rangiku didn't have to answer as it showed just on her face.

Ichiro slammed his zanpakuto down, Ryuu using a shunpo to dodge the attack; the fire connected with the concrete as dust and rubble was kicked up into the air. Ryuu ended up behind Ichiro and slashed his large zanpakuto at his mid-back. Ichiro knew he was there though and dived forward to avoid the fatal blow. He turned to face him, pointed his now blue colored zanpakuto and said, "Honoo."

The fire traveled at an incredible pace, and also seemed to act more out of control. Ryuu just barely dodged the attack, sidestepping to his right. But he wasn't able to dodge all of it as the fire grazed him in the stomach and burned some of the bandages wrapped around him. He couldn't attend to the wound though as Ichiro put both hands on his zanpakuto and swung Mikon Moretsu towards Ryuu. He quickly jumped up into the air; his injury slightly slowing him.

Ichiro was right behind him though as he quickly jumped up into the air after him. Ichiro suffered a few wounds himself; a small cut on his right arm, a few burns from the seemingly unstable zanpakuto, and some scraps and bruises here and there. But Ryuu was in a much worse condition than Ichiro and he hoped to use that against Ryuu.

Ryuu saw Ichiro charging and reacted in kind shouting, "Urufu Getsui-"

"Oh no you don't," Ichiro yelled as he swung his still extended zanpakuto. Ryuu couldn't dodge the attack in time, so he tried the only thing he could he could think of and raised his zanpakuto in defense. The gamble paid off as the roaring blue fire was stopped.

"Well then, it seems your zanpakuto is not perfect."

"I never said he was!" Ichiro yelled in anger as his zanpakuto returned to normal size. Ichiro continued his mad dash at Ryuu and did so in what seemed to be a somewhat suicidal manner, but Ichiro was ready for anything Ryuu threw at him. Ryuu prepared himself as well, his right hand tightly gripping the hilt. When Ichiro was close enough he brought his sword over horizontally to his side, and quickly slashed with both hands.

Ichiro saw the attack coming and quickly brought Moretsu up to block the attack. It worked though, but the force of the attack was so large that Ichiro was being pushed back. Ryuu used the differences in their strength to his advantage and pushed all the harder. Ichiro finally caved in and was sent flying through the air. He was able to catch himself on a building though, his feet landing on the side. He stayed like that, doing his best to try and find Ryuu. He was nowhere in sight. He then heard the words, "Urufu Getsui Ikatzuchi," above him.

He quickly shunpoed out of the way from the wave of electricity, the attack destroying the side of the building as rubble and debris fell to the earth below. The people down on the streets quickly fled for their lives, hoping to get as far away from the incident as possible. _He's pretty damn reckless_ Ichiro thought. _I just hope no one was hurt._ He then appeared in front of Ryuu, both of them floating at the same height. They both just stood there, trying to catch their breaths.

"It seems I was right in saying you are a formidable opponent Ichiro."

Ichiro laughed, "I could say the same about you Ryuu. This is quite the fight we're having."

Ryuu grinned, "Indeed it is. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this fight now: bankai." 

_Bankai; ah crap this is bad._ Ichiro thought as he watched the transformation. Ryuu gripped his zanpakuto's hilt with both hands, as the lightning around it started to go out of control. Not only that, but he now had wings of electricity behind him. When the transformation was complete Ryuu said, "Ryu Kaminari Hagane."

Ichiro didn't know what to do, as he didn't want to attack him directly for fear of a powerful attack, and he couldn't just stand there like a slack jawed idiot either. Ryuu made the decision for him as he rushed at Ichiro. He reacted by yelling, "Honoo!" His zanpakuto blazed with new life and shot itself forward at Ryuu. It did nothing to stop him though as he simply used the wings to simply steer himself away from the fire. Damn he's fast Ichiro then swung the extended zanpakuto at Ichiro, though once again Ryuu was too fast and easily dodged the attack.

Ichiro kept swinging and swinging Mikon Moretsu in its extended state trying his best to slow Ryuu. But he was only tiring himself, as they did nothing to him. Ryuu came at Ichiro at full speed now. He brought his zanpakuto back to normal size now, and just in time as Ryuu attacked him with a horizontal swipe from his left hand weapon. Ichiro was able to block the attack in time, but once again he was pushed back from the strength behind the attack. Ryuu backed away from the clash and attacked with another horizontal swipe, this time with his right hand zanpakuto.

Ichiro blocked it once again, the strength pushing him back. Ryuu followed up the attack with a downward slash from the other zanpakuto. Ichiro dodged the attack, releasing from the clash and backing away from the attack. A very small window of attack presented itself to Ichiro and he took it. He quickly rushed at Ryuu and swung at his chest. The attack just barely connected; the fire burning his skin and leaving a large red line across his chest. Ichiro continued with a downward slash aimed at Ryuu's right shoulder. It was blocked though as Ryuu brought his right zanpakuto up to block the attack and then immediately afterwards attacked with his left. But it wasn't a psychical attack; lightning covered the blade and with the wild swing it was released at Ichiro. He couldn't dodge or block the attack, and was engulfed in the lightning.

Ichiro could almost feel his body go numb from the attack, as he fell to the streets below. He landed in an empty street, more people fleeing in horror. Pain coursed throughout his entire body as he tried to bring himself up to a stand. He staggered over to a building; his aching legs doing their best to support him. His right shoulder collided with the building, supporting him the best it could. His breaths were hard and labored, and not to mention every time he drew breath he would feel a sharp pain in his side. What the hell happened? Is he able to use his Urufu Getsui Ikatzuchi without saying anything? If so he was in a bad spot.

Slowly he put his right hand across his left side, the sharp pain being concentrated there. Ichiro's vision was a little blurred but he did his best to look for Ryuu. He then spotted him; hovering in the air looking down at him. Why isn't he attacking me? I'm terribly vulnerable right now and yet he won't do anything.

His thoughts were interrupted when a collection of lightning headed towards him. Ichiro forced his bruised and battered body to move out of the way. He was able to do a small shunpo to the other side of the street; the lightning devastating a serious blow as dust and rubble flew into the air, windows breaking into small shards.

Another Urufu Getsui Ikatzuchi was launched and Ichiro was just barely able to shunpo away from the attack, distancing himself from the attack and Ryuu. I need to come up with something fast.

Toshiro and the two Lieutenants watched as Ryuu kept releasing the waves of lightning down at the ground below. They couldn't see Ichiro from where they were, but judging by the fact that Ryuu was still using that devastating attack meant that he still had to be alive. "All right; I think it's time we helped Ichiro," Toshiro said. "I will fight Ryuu; Isane you try and find Ichiro and heal if need be." He then looked over to Rangiku, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. But if you want to then I suggest you help Isane find Ichiro."

The young Captain leapt up into the air; rushing straight at Ryuu. He saw him coming though and launched a lightning wave at Toshiro. The Captain was quick enough to dodge the attack though as he raised himself above the attack. Toshiro then summoned a dragon of ice, unleashing the frozen beast at Ryuu, the dragon roaring at its target.

Another wave of lightning was released and it disintegrated the ice dragon. It did not stop though as it headed for the Captain who once again went above the attack. The two soul reapers clashed together, though it was only temporarily as they released and attacked each other once again. 

Rangiku and Isane waited for the Captain to engage Ryuu first before looking for Ichiro. When he released the dragon they started to move, jumping across rooftops and keeping an eye out for Ichiro. Rangiku spotted Ichiro lying face down on the road; and not moving.

"Isane, I found him!" She said as she pointed to him lying on the street. They quickly rushed over to him and Isane immediately started healing him. She then hesitated for a bit; something was awry. His chest did not have the rise and fall motion when someone was breathing. Isane quickly looked at his face, and his eyes were just staring into space. What the hell was happening? He wasn't dead because then his body would have turned into spirit particle. So what was wrong with him? 

Isane almost jumped away from Ichiro in surprise as his body started to glow a fiery red. She started backing away from him even further when she realized that an area of the ground below him was burning away. Slowly he brought himself up to a stand, and scanned the area. Isane looked on with a sense of dread. Ichiro still emanated that red glow, his usual black hair now appeared to be the same red as the glow, and when he quick glanced over to her, she saw that his eyes literally had a fire in them. Then without saying a word he jumped up into the air to once again fight Ryuu. What the hell Isane thought how come he never said anything to me? What is with him?

Ryuu and Toshiro clashed swords once again, meeting in another deadlock. Ryuu disengaged from the clash. He put plenty of distance between him and the Captain, then launched another wave of lightning, and then another. Toshiro had plenty of time to dodge the first wave, but could not do the same with the second wave, and was about to be engulfed in the lightning.

Ryuu let a grin show on his face as the lightning consumed Toshiro. The lightning faded away, and once again his attack was blocked, as Ichiro stood there in front of the Captain, a hand stretched outward and a fire wall being projected from the hand. Then the wall quickly dissipated, and Ichiro rushed at Ryuu, no weapon in hand.

Both Ryuu and Toshiro thought he was crazy; rushing like that with no weapon, but he did regardless. Ryuu smiled at the opportunity before him, and unleashed a wave of lightning. Ichiro did nothing to evade the attack, keeping to his path. _The idiot_, Ryuu thought _he's just asking to be killed_. The lightning reached Ichiro, and he amazed everyone by just simply bringing his hand out, and the lightning just disappeared.

Toshiro looked on in awe, as was the two Lieutenants. Was this his bankai? Was this the true power Ichiro was capable of? A shiver ran down their spines just thinking about it. Ryuu felt the full force of this new found power, as Ichiro reached him and all he had to do was punch Ryuu, and it sent the large man flying into another building. Ichiro did not watch though as he quickly followed behind, and when Ryuu collided with the building Ichiro grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground, a large explosion of dust and rubble flying into the air.

Ichiro followed him down, but when he got down to the crater made by Ryuu, he wasn't there. He turned around just in time to see Ryuu there, swinging his left hand sword. _It was over for him_, Ryuu thought. _Unless he pulls off some sort of miracle there is no way he can survive this attack_. But as it turned out he could. Ichiro simply brought his hand up to stop the attack, and stopped the blade with just his hand. Not letting his feeling of dread show, Ryuu attacked with his other blade, the first one still being held by Ichiro. He blocked this one as well, a small wall of fire suddenly appearing and stopping the attack.

Then the wall transformed into a small ball and Ichiro said, "Bakuhatsu." The small sphere drove itself into Ryuu's chest and sent him flying away. When he reached a certain distance, the ball exploded, a huge sphere of oranges and red filling the sky. Ryuu, with several burns strewn across his body, plummeted to the ground; rubble and debris getting kicked up into the air.

Ichiro came to stand over him, a cold calculating look showing on his face. Gone was the mindless anger and recklessness, and was replaced by a calm assertiveness. Ryuu looked up at the now calm Ichiro and asked, "So that is your bankai then," his words coming out between breaths.

Ichiro let out a cold laugh, and it almost sounded like it wasn't Ichiro. "You are foolish Ryuu for Ichiro could only wish for the power that I have." Ichiro's voice was incredibly different, sounding more rough angered. "Do not mistake me for that troubled child." A flame suddenly surrounded his left hand, and was now pointed towards Ryuu. "And know that it is not his hands you will die by, but mine; the hands of Mikon Moretsu."

Ichiro's blade sunk into the stranger's chest, though no blood came out or dampened the blade. Ryuu could feel himself fading. Ryuu laid on his back, Ichiro standing above him; the flame suddenly covering his hand. At least he thought it was Ichiro; he remembered something about his name being Mikon Moretsu, but it made no sense to him. It was clearly Ichiro, he just couldn't make sense of what was happening.

Then the flame suddenly vanished; Ichiro, or Moretsu, was suddenly thrashing about and screaming as if he was in severe pain. His hands were on his head; as if the pain was mentally. Then suddenly it just stopped the red glow about him, as well as the red hair and eyes, were gone, and Ichiro was back to his normal self. But the struggle to regain control took its toll on him, and he fell to the ground.

Both of them just merely laid there; neither of them unable to move. Then a single person came over and stood over the two, "Well this is a damned fine mess you two made," Rizzen said as he had his hands on his sides. He looked down at Ryuu and said, "And how the hell do you expect me to carry you out of here?" He then looked over to Ichiro; who lay face down. He could just kill him so they wouldn't have to deal with him later. But he dismissed the notion as he saw Hitsugaya and the two Lieutenants coming over here. Ah crap, dammit Rizzen get your ass moving! He had to think fast to get out of this. He slapped his forehead when he knew a simple kido spell, which for some strange reason was forbidden, and casted the spell. The kido spell made objects lighter, though only for a short while. After casting the spell he picked up Ryuu, slinging him over his shoulder, and hurried away. The amount of time the spell would last was plenty for Rizzen to carry Ryuu to a safe distance.

**Chapter Ten**

Ryuu woke up but he wasn't sure of his surroundings. He sat up and saw a marshy field before him as torrents of rain fell from the sky. He could see lightning in the clouds and could hear rumbles of cacophonous thunder in the grey sky. He then saw a figure in the distance. It was a woman wearing a white kimono with black fur around her neck. Her hair was a dark green and was pinned up by three barbs. Ryuu made his way to her. She was frowning when she came to him.

"Who are you?" he asked, almost shyly.

"I am Kaminari Hagane, your Zanpakuto," she replied. Ryuu was frozen by disbelief. She motioned for him to follow. He broke his trance and followed Kaminari towards a mountain that had two sharp peaks that he could barely make out. The area below was flat and had no trees.

"Where are we going," he asked after awhile walking.

"To the Gate of Trials on top of the Mountain of Despair," she replied pointing to the peak. After more walking in the rain, Ryuu folded his arms to try and stay warm.

"How do you not get lost out here?" he asked, shivering.

"The Marshes of Death are easy to get lost in without a guide. You would get lost here as you would get lost in your emotions. If your feelings are true, the path will open," she then turned around and faced Ryuu, "but if you fall to doubt the path is always difficult." Just then Ryuu slipped into the murky water and couldn't catch himself on solid ground. It felt as though he was being pulled deeper. He could feel himself drowning and his Zanpakuto went out of sight.

Slowly he opened his eyes, looking up at a ceiling as he lied on his back. A little sunlight traveled in from the grimy, and a few broken, windows; creating a low lit atmosphere. Ryuu Raiden brought himself up to a sit and started to look around. The building they were in was obviously abandoned as it was in disrepair. The windows that weren't broken had a musty look to them, cobwebs could be seen throughout the large room, and Ryuu thought he heard some critters running about. "Ah, you're finally up cousin."

Ryuu looked to see his cousin Rizzen, sitting on a large, wooden box. "Rizzen, where are we?"

"In an abandoned warehouse," Rizzen answered flatly, "Don't worry; Hitsugaya and the others didn't follow me."

Ryuu then noticed that all the wounds he received from the battle were gone. He was so fascinated by it as he looked and felt around his body; it was like nothing happened to him. "Rizzen, how did you manage to heal me so well?"

Rizzen put a hand on his head and looked down; like he was embarrassed. "I…did not do it. We had…visitors, while you were still unconscious."

Ryuu was confused at what his cousin was talking about. Then he saw two figures, one male and one female, come out of the shadows. The female was the smaller of the two; standing at just five feet and five inches. It did little to diminish her looks though, as she had purple hair and eyes that were both hypnotizing. Her outfit only heightened her beauty; as she wore shorts that were a white in color, showing off her legs. Her top was unique, as that it was like a vest; it was a white in color and sleeveless and it had a zipper in the middle that was a metallic purple in color. It mostly only covered her chest and left shoulder, as her stomach, and some skin above her chest were showing quite well. "You're welcome," she said with a snotty attitude. Ryuu then noticed an oddity of her; the left side of her jaw and neck were covered by a strange white object that appeared to be part of a mask.

The other one, the male, was a little taller than Ryuu, but was thin and did not show much muscle. He had blonde hair that was short and slicked back, and eyes that were a burning red. He wore what seemed to be a shihauksho, but it was a white in color, and a zanpakuto hanging at his left hip; the girl having one as well. "Hello there soul reaper," the male said in a calm voice. "We have a business proposition for you."

"Why would I do anything with you two? I don't even know either of you?" Ryuu asked with a bit of anger.

The girl rolled her eyes, "So this is the thanks we get for saving your sorry ass? I told you this was a waste of time Orgullo."

The man remained calm, "Your reaction is understandable, so I will put it in a way you will understand; either help us or die. Your death would be a most unfortunate as we both have the same objective; to destroy the Soul Society. Why don't we work together in this?"

"Screw you; I don't need your help!" Ryuu thought himself above getting help in this. He was the strongest person there was, he needed no one's help.

"Ryuu," Rizzen said with a bit of panic, "I think it would indeed be better if we joined them. They-"

"No! I don't need your help and I don't want to see either of you again!"

The male visitor just sighed, "Perhaps I can change your mind." Then he was suddenly in front of Ryuu and grabbed his throat and lifted Ryuu off his feet as if he were nothing. Ryuu felt the air going to his lungs being cut off as he gripped his hand even harder.

Rizzen was about to try and stop him when the girl suddenly appeared before him and gave him a quick kick to the jaw. Rizzen landed flat on his back and the girl was quickly and on top of him pinning him to the floor. "Oh no you don't; you're just going to stay right there. Orgullo is disciplining that idiot you call a relative."

_Dammit, he just chose to bring a girl _Rizzen though as he lied there. Rizzen could never bring himself to hit a girl; no matter what the situation. Rizzen then found himself looking at the girl's chest. _Well…maybe this isn't so bad. _

The man then released Ryuu; who immediately began to cough and gasp for air. "Well soul reaper, what do you say now?"

Ryuu looked up at him; a hand rubbing his throat. He then stood up and said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to work together."

The man smiled, "Good, I knew you would see reason. Lujuria, let's show these gentleman to the others."

The girl, who had now helped up Rizzen, snapped her fingers, and a Garganta came up, "Right then, don't fall behind."

Ryuu and Rizzen had listened to Orgullo's story; at first they did not know how to react. They were not around for Aizen's betrayal, so that was a big shock; he was someone that they did not expect to betray the Soul Society. The two cousins looked at each other, and just did not know what to say. Orgullo then spoke, "I understand if you both may be a bit…skeptic of working with us Arrancars, but I believe this alliance is to be necessary if you wish to, not only destroy the Soul Society, but to become stronger. We are no strangers to working with soul reapers.

Ryuu then spoke, "It will take some time getting used to the idea, but we will work with you Arrancars." Ryuu looked at the group of them, "But is this all of you; just the four of you?"

"There was a fifth one as well," Orgullo said, "But he has passed on, and there is another Arrancar alive, but he works with the Soul Society; and is a Captain of all things."

"Who was your fifth member?" Rizzen asked.

"His name was Engano," Lujuria replied, "And he was my brother."

Ryuu, almost out of compassion, said, "I know how it feels to lose someone."


End file.
